1924
Events January ]] * January 10 – The British submarine L-24 sinks in the English Channel; 43 lives are lost. * January 12 – Gopinath Saha shoots a man he erroneously thinks is Sir Charles Tegart, the police commissioner of Calcutta, and is arrested soon after. * January 21 – Following the death of Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin immediately begins to purge his rivals to clear the way for his leadership. * January 22 – Ramsay MacDonald becomes the first Labour Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * January 23 – The Soviet Union officially declares that Lenin died January 21. * January 25 – The 1924 Winter Olympics open in Chamonix, in the French Alps. * January 26 – Petrograd (Saint Petersburg) is renamed Leningrad. It reverts to Saint Petersburg in 1991. * January 27 – Lenin is buried in Lenin's Mausoleum in Moscow's Red Square. February * February 1 – The United Kingdom recognizes the Soviet Union. * February 5 – GMT: A radio time signal is broadcast for the first time from the Royal Greenwich Observatory. * February 7 – Capital punishment: The first state execution using gas in the United States takes place in Nevada. * February 12 – Rhapsody in Blue, by George Gershwin, is first performed in New York City at Aeolian Hall. * February 14 – The Computing-Tabulating-Recording Company (CTR), based in the U.S. state of New York, is renamed International Business Machines (IBM). * February 16-February 26 – Dock strikes break out in various U.S. harbors. * February 22 ** Treaty of Rome: Agreement for the Kingdom of Italy to annexe the Free State of Fiume and for the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes to absorb Sušak. ** Calvin Coolidge becomes the first President of the United States to deliver a radio broadcast from the White House. March * March 3 ** The 1,400-year-old Islamic caliphate is abolished when Caliph Abdülmecid II of the Ottoman Empire is deposed. The last remnant of the old regime gives way to the reformed Turkey of President Kemal Atatürk. ** The Free State of Fiume is annexed by the Kingdom of Italy. * March 6 – İsmet İnönü forms a new government in Turkey (2nd government). * March 8 – The Castle Gate Mine disaster kills 172 coal miners in Utah, United States. * March 25 – The Second Hellenic Republic is proclaimed in Greece. * March 29 – In France, the Third Ministry of Raymond Poincaré begins. April * April 1 ** Adolf Hitler is sentenced to 5 years in jail for his participation in the Beer Hall Putsch (he serves only 8 months). ** The first revenue flight for Belgium's Sabena Airlines takes place. * April 6 – Fascists win the elections in Italy with a ⅔ majority. * April 13 ** A referendum in Greece favors the formation of the Second Hellenic Republic. ** The A.E.K. is founded in Greece. * April 16 – American media company Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) is founded in Los Angeles. * April 23 – British Empire Exhibition opens. It was the largest colonial exhibition with 58 countries of the empire dramatically represented. * April 26 – Harry Grindell Matthews demonstrates his "death ray" in London but fails to convince the British War Office. * April 27 – A group of Alawites kill several nuns in Syria; French troops march against them. * April 28 – An explosion in a mine at the Wheeling Steel Corporation in Benwood, West Virginia kills 119 men. May ]] * May 3 – The Aleph Zadik Aleph, the oldest Jewish youth fraternity, is founded in Omaha, Nebraska. * May 4 – The 1924 Summer Olympics opening ceremonies are held in Paris, France. * May 8 – Lithuania signs the Klaipėda Convention with the nations of the Conference of Ambassadors, taking the Klaipėda Region from East Prussia and making it into an autonomous region. * May 10 – J. Edgar Hoover is appointed head of the Bureau of Investigation. * May 11 – Mercedes-Benz is formed by the merging companies owned by Gottlieb Daimler and Karl Benz. * May 21 – University of Chicago students Richard Loeb and Nathan Leopold, Jr. murder 14-year-old Bobby Franks in a thrill killing. * May 24 – The Immigration Act of 1924 is signed into law in the United States, including the Asian Exclusion Act. June * June 1 – Harry Grindell Matthews returns from Paris to London; he tries to use a Pathé film to demonstrate that his death ray works. * June 2 – U.S. President Calvin Coolidge signs the Indian Citizenship Act into law, granting citizenship to all Native Americans born within the territorial limits of the United States. * June 5 – Ernst Alexanderson sends the first facsimile across the Atlantic Ocean, which goes to his father in Sweden. * June 8 – George Mallory and Andrew Irvine are last seen "going strong for the top" of Mount Everest by teammate Noel Odell at 12:50 P.M. The two mountaineers are never seen alive again. * June 10 – Fascists kidnap and kill Italian socialist leader Giacomo Matteotti in Rome. * June 12 – Rondout Heist: Six men of the Egan's Rats gang rob a mail train in Rondout, Illinois; the robbery is later found to have been an inside job. * June 13 – In Hungary, a most devastating tornado called "Wildkansas" struck, and left a 500-1500m wide and 70 km long path of destruction, landed at Bia, and after 3 hours it ended near Vác, destroyed a village called Páty completely, and left many people homeless, killed 9 people, and 50 people got wounded. This was one of the strongest tornadoes ever not only in Hungary but in Europe also. It was estimated to be an F4. * June 16 – Whampoa Military Academy is founded in China. * June 23 – American airman Russell Maughan flies from New York to San Francisco in 21 hours and 48 minutes on a dawn-to-dusk flight in a Curtiss pursuit. * June 28 – A tornado touches down in Lorain, Ohio and kills 78 people. July * July 4 – Supposed invention of Caesar salad by Caesar Cardini in Tijuana. * July 9 – John W. Davis of West Virginia is nominated by the Democrats to oppose Calvin Coolidge in the presidential election. * July 12 – The American military occupation of the Dominican Republic comes to an end. The constitutional government headed by General Horacio Vázquez, elected in the elections held in March, is established. * July 19 – The Napalpí massacre occurs in Argentina. * July 20 – The Soviet sports newspaper Sovetsky Sport is founded. August * August 1 – Koshien Stadium, as well known for sports venues in Japan, open in Nishinomiya, suburb of Osaka. * August 16 – The Dawes Plan is accepted. * August 18 – France begins to withdraw its troops from Germany. * August 28 – August Uprising: Georgia rises against rule by the Soviet Union in an abortive rebellion in which several thousands die. September * September 9 ** The Hanapepe massacre occurs on Kauai, Hawaii. ** The 8-hour work day is introduced in Belgium. * September 9–September 11 – The Kohat riots break out in India. * September 28 – U.S. Army pilots John Harding and Erik Nelson complete the first aerial circumnavigation. It has taken them 175 days and 74 stops before their return to Seattle. October * October 2 – The Geneva Protocol is adopted by the League of Nations Assembly as a means to strengthen the League, but later fails to be ratified. * October 10 **Voting in federal elections becomes compulsory in Australia, after a private member's bill proposed by Tasmanian Nationalist senator Herbert Payne results in the passing of the Commonwealth Electoral (Compulsory Voting) Act 1924. **The Alpha Delta Gamma fraternity is founded at the Lake Shore Campus of Loyola University, Chicago. * October 12– October 15 – Zeppelin LZ-126 makes a transatlantic delivery flight from Friedrichshafen, Germany, to Lakehurst, New Jersey. * October 15 – The first Surrealist Manifesto is published, in which André Breton defines the movement as "pure psychic automatism". * October 18 – Sweden's Prime Minister Ernst Trygger and his cabinet, is replaced by Hjalmar Branting and his third and last government. * October 19 – Abdul Aziz declares himself protector of holy places in Mecca. * October 22 – The Toastmasters Club is founded. * October 24 **The British Foreign Office publishes the Zinoviev letter. **Dixie Dean scores a hat-trick for Tranmere Rovers to become the youngest ever player to score three goals for The Superwhites. * October 25 – British authorities in India arrest Subhas Chandra Bose and jail him for the next 2½ years. * October 27 – The Uzbek SSR joins the Soviet Union. November * November 4 ** Nellie Tayloe Ross of Wyoming is elected as the first woman governor in the United States. ** U.S. presidential election, 1924: Republican Calvin Coolidge defeats Democrat John W. Davis and Progressive Robert M. La Follette, Sr. * November 19 – In Los Angeles, famous silent film director Thomas Ince ("The Father of the Western") dies, reportedly of a heart attack, in his bed (rumors soon surface that he was shot dead by publishing tycoon William Randolph Hearst). * November 21 – Ali Fethi Okyar forms new government in Turkey. (3rd government) * November 27 **129 communists, including several members of the Riigikogu, are convicted during the Trial of the 149 in Estonia. **In New York City the first Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is held. December * December 1 ** A Soviet-backed communist coup attempt fails in Estonia. ** George Gershwin's Lady Be Good and Fascinating Rhythm (book by Guy Bolton and Fred Thompson, lyrics by Ira Gershwin) premiere in New York, NY. * December 19 – German serial killer Fritz Haarmann is sentenced to death for a series of murders. * December 20 – In Germany Adolf Hitler is released from Landsberg Prison. Hitler served nine months for his crucial role in the Beer Hall Putsch from 1923. * December 24 ** An air crash at Croydon Air Field in London kills 8. ** Albania becomes a republic. ** A flash fire at a Christmas celebration in a one-room schoolhouse in Babbs, Oklahoma kills 36 people, mostly small children. * December 30 – Astronomer Edwin Hubble announces that Andromeda, previously believed to be a nebula, is actually another galaxy, and that the Milky Way is only one of many such galaxies in the universe. Date unknown * International Union of Official Organizations for Tourist Propaganda. * The powerful opiate hydromorphone is developed in Germany. * Earl W. Bascom, rodeo cowboy and artist, designs and makes rodeo's first one-hand bareback rigging at Stirling, Alberta Canada. * Alice Vanderbilt Morris, a wealthy heiress, founds the International Auxiliary Language Association in New York * HRH Edward, Prince of Wales makes state visit to Japan aboard . * U.S. bootleggers begin to use Thompson submachine guns. * The Earth inductor compass is invented in New York City. * In the United States both the Renegade Period and the Apache Wars end which brings the American Indian Wars to a close after 302 years. *The National Hockey League expands to the United States for the first time, adding the Boston Bruins. Births January ]] ]] * January 4 – Walter Ris, American freestyle swimmer (d. 1989) * January 6 ** Kim Dae-Jung, 15th President of South Korea (d. 2009) ** Earl Scruggs, American musician (d. 2012) * January 7 – Geoffrey Bayldon, English actor * January 8 ** Geeta Mukherjee, Indian politician (d. 2000) ** Ron Moody, English actor (d. 2015) * January 10 ** Earl Bakken, American inventor of the modern Artificial pacemaker ** Max Roach, American percussionist, drummer, and composer (d. 2007) * January 11 ** Roger Guillemin, French neuroendocrinologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine ** Sam B. Hall, American politician (d. 1994) ** Slim Harpo, American musician (d. 1970) * January 12 ** Chris Chase (also known as Irene Kane), American model, film actress, writer and journalist (d. 2013) ** Olivier Gendebien, Belgian race car driver (d. 1998) * January 13 – Roland Petit, French choreographer/dancer (d. 2011) * January 14 – Carole Cook, American actress and singer * January 16 – Katy Jurado, Mexican actress (d. 2002) * January 19 – Jean-François Revel, French author (d. 2006) * January 21 – Benny Hill, English comedian and singer (d. 1992) * January 23 – Frank Lautenberg, American businessman and politician (d. 2013) * January 25 ** Husein Mehmedov, Bulgarian-Turkish Olympic wrestler (d. 2014) ** Speedy West, American musician (d. 2003) * January 26 ** Annette Strauss, American philanthropist and politician (d. 1998) ** Alice Babs, Swedish singer and actress (d. 2014) * January 27 – Sabu, Indian actor (d. 1963) * January 28 – Betty Tucker, American female baseball player (d. 2012) * January 29 – Luigi Nono, Italian composer (d. 1990) * January 30 – Lloyd Alexander, American writer (d. 2007) February ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Elfi von Dassanowsky, Austrian-born U.S. musician/producer (d. 2007) * February 4 – Dorothy Harrell, American female professional baseball player (d. 2011) * February 9 – George Guest, Welsh choral conductor (d. 2002) * February 14 – Juan Ponce Enrile, Filipino politician, President of the Senate of the Philippines since 2008. * February 17 – Margaret Truman, American novelist and only child of U.S. President Harry S. Truman and Bess Truman (d. 2008) * February 19 – Lee Marvin, American actor (d. 1987) * February 20 ** Gerson Goldhaber, American particle physicist and astrophysicist (d. 2010) ** Gloria Vanderbilt, American heiress and entrepreneur * February 21 – Robert Mugabe, first Prime Minister of Zimbabwe * February 23 – Allan McLeod Cormack, South African physicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1998) * February 26 ** Freda Betti, French opera singer (d. 1979) ** Noboru Takeshita, Japanese politician (d. 2000) * February 29 – Al Rosen, American baseball player (d. 2015) March ]] * March 1 – Deke Slayton, American astronaut (d. 1993) * March 3 ** Lys Assia, Swiss singer, first winner of Eurovision Song Contest (1956) ** Tomiichi Murayama, former Prime Minister of Japan ** Lilian Velez, Filipino actress (d. 1948) ** John Woodnutt, British actor (d. 2006) * March 4 – Kenneth O'Donnell, aide to U.S. President John F. Kennedy (d. 1977) * March 7 – Kōbō Abe, Japanese novelist (d. 1993) * March 9 – Peter Scholl-Latour, German professor, journalist and author (d. 2014) * March 15 – Walter Gotell, German actor (d. 1997) * March 22 ** Al Neuharth, American businessman and journalist (d. 2013) ** Ivan Minatti, Slovenian poet, translator, and editor (d. 2012) ** Yevgeny Ostashev, was the test pilot of rocket and space complexes, head of the 1st control polygon NIIP-5 (Baikonur), Lenin prize winner, Candidate of Technical Sciences, engineer-Lieutenant Colonel.(d. 1960) * March 24 – Norman Fell, American actor (d. 1998) * March 25 ** Roberts Blossom, American actor and poet (d. 2011) ** József Zakariás, Hungarian footballer (d. 1971) ** Machiko Kyō, Japanese actress * March 27 ** Sarah Vaughan, American jazz singer (d. 1990) ** Herbert Zangs, German artist (d. 2003) ** Hideko Takamine, Japanese actress (d. 2010) * March 28 – Freddie Bartholomew, British actor (d. 1992) * March 30 – Alan Davidson, British author (d. 2003) April ]] * April 1 – Brendan Byrne, Governor of New Jersey * April 3 ** Marlon Brando, American actor (d. 2004) ** Errol Brathwaite, New Zealand author (d. 2005) ** Josephine Pullein-Thompson, British author (d. 2014) * April 4 – Gil Hodges, American baseball player (d. 1972) * April 6 – Jimmy Roberts, American singer (d. 1999) * April 7 – Johannes Mario Simmel, Austrian writer (d. 2009) * April 9 – Milburn G. Apt, American test pilot (d. 1956) * April 12 – Raymond Barre, French politician and Prime Minister (d. 2007) * April 13 – Jack Chick, American fundamentalist Christian illustrator and publisher (d. 2016) * April 14 – Philip Stone, English actor (d. 2003) * April 15 – Sir Neville Marriner, English conductor and violinist (d. 2016) * April 15 – Rikki Fulton, Scottish comedian and actor (d. 2004) * April 16 – Henry Mancini, American composer and arranger (d. 1994) * April 18 ** Clarence "Gatemouth" Brown, American blues musician (d. 2005) ** Henry Hyde, Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Illinois (d. 2007) * April 20 ** Nina Foch, Dutch-born American actress (d. 2008) ** Leslie Phillips, English actor * April 23 ** Ruth Leuwerik, German film actress (d. 2016) ** Bobby Rosengarden, American jazz drummer (d. 2007) * April 24 **Clement Freud, British writer, radio personality, and politician (d. 2009) **Nahuel Moreno, Argentine Trotskyist leader (d. 1987) * April 28 – Kenneth Kaunda, former President of Zambia * April 29 – Al Balding, Canadian golfer (d. 2006) May ]] * May 1 ** Art Fleming, American television host and presenter (d. 1995) ** Grégoire Kayibanda, 2nd President of Rwanda (d. 1976) * May 2 ** Jamal Abro, Sindhi writer (d. 2004) ** Theodore Bikel, Austrian-American actor, folk singer and musician (d. 2015) * May 10 – Zahrad, Western Armenian poet (d. 2007) * May 11 – Antony Hewish, English radio astronomer, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physics * May 12 – Tony Hancock, English comedian (d. 1968) * May 15 – Maria Koepcke, German ornithologist (d. 1971) * May 16 – Dawda Jawara, 1st President of the Gambia * May 18 – Priscilla Pointer, American actress * May 19 – Sandy Wilson, British composer (d. 2014) * May 22 – Charles Aznavour, French singer, actor, and songwriter * May 24 – Vincent Cronin, British historical writer and biographer (d. 2011) * May 29 ** Lars Bo, Danish artist and writer (d. 1999) ** Lavonne "Pepper" Paire Davis, American female baseball player (d. 2013) June ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Dr. William Sloane Coffin, American clergyman (d. 2006) * June 2 – June Callwood, Canadian journalist, author & social activist (d. 2007) * June 3 ** Herk Harvey, American film director (d. 1996) ** Torsten Wiesel, Swedish scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * June 4 – Dennis Weaver, American actor (d. 2006) * June 12 – George H. W. Bush, 41st President of the United States * June 14 – James W. Black, British doctor (d. 2010) * June 15 – Ezer Weizman, 7th President of Israel (d. 2005) * June 17 – Charlotte Armstrong, American female baseball player (d. 2008) * June 18 – George Mikan, American basketball player (d. 2005) * June 19 – Anneliese Rothenberger, German operatic soprano (d. 2010) * June 20 – Chet Atkins, American country guitar player and producer (d. 2001) * June 21 ** Marga López, Argentine-born Mexican actress (d. 2005) ** Ezzatolah Entezami, Iranian actor ** Alojz Rebula, Slovene writer, playwright, essayist, and translator ** Wally Fawkes, British-Canadian jazz clarinetist and a satirical cartoonist * June 23 ** Frank Bolle, American comic strip artist, comic book artist and illustrator ** Bayezid Osman, surname as required by the Turkish Republic * June 24 – Brian Bevan, Australian rugby league footballer (d. 1991) * June 25 ** Sidney Lumet, American film director (d. 2011) ** Milton Shadur, Senior United States District Court Judge * June 27 – Bob Appleyard, English cricketer (d. 2015) * June 29 ** Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Polish actor and singer ** Ezra Laderman, American composer (d. 2015) ** Flo Sandon's, Italian singer (d. 2006) ** Philip H. Hoff, American politician July ]] ]] * July 1 – Georges Rivière, French actor who worked in Argentine cinema in the 1950s * July 2 – Charley Winner, American football player * July 3 ** Amalia Aguilar, Cuban born Mexican film actress and dancer ** Michael Barrington, British actor (d. 1988) ** S. R. Nathan, 6th President of Singapore (d. 2016) * July 4 ** Eva Marie Saint, American actress ** Delia Fiallo, Cuban author and screenwriter ** Roy Gibson, Director General of ESRO * July 5 ** Edward Cassidy, Australian Roman Catholic cardinal priest ** Niels Jannasch, Canadian historian and museum curator (d. 2001) ** Osman Lins, Brazilian novelist (d. 1978) ** János Starker, Hungarian cellist (d. 2013) * July 7 ** Graham Dunscombe, Australian rules footballer ** Amir Murtono, Indonesian General during Suharto's New Order regime ** Benedikt Gröndal, Prime Minister of Iceland (d. 2010) * July 9 ** Jill Knight, British Conservative Member of Parliament ** Domenico Pace, Italian fencer * July 11 ** Brett Somers, Canadian actress (d. 2007) ** Charlie Tully, Northern Irish footballer (d. 1971) * July 13 ** Carlo Bergonzi, Italian tenor (d. 2014) ** Johnny Gilbert, American game show announcer * July 14 ** David Evans, retired senior commander of the Royal Air Force ** Val Avery, American character actor (d. 2010) * July 15 ** Marianne Bernadotte, Swedish actress ** Makhmud Esambayev, Russian actor (d. 2000) ** Peter Armitage, English statistician specialising in medical statistics * July 16 – Bess Myerson, American politician, model and television actress (d. 2014) * July 17 – Li Li-Hua, Chinese Hong-Kong actress * July 18 – Tullio Altamura, Italian film actor * July 19 ** Chandamama Artist Shankar, Indian artist ** Stanley K. Hathaway, American politician (d. 2005) ** Pat Hingle, American actor (d. 2009) * July 20 ** Lola Albright, American singer and actress ** Tatyana Lioznova, Soviet film director (d. 2011) * July 21 ** Rahimuddin Khan, four-star general of the Pakistan Army ** Don Knotts, American actor (d. 2006) * July 28 – Anne Braden, American civil rights activist (d. 2006) * July 29 ** Lloyd Bochner, Canadian actor (d. 2005) ** Lillian Faralla, American female professional baseball player ** Robert Horton, American actor (d. 2016) ** Elizabeth Short (The Black Dahlia), American actress and murder victim (d. 1947) August ]] ]] * August 1 ** King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia (d. 2015) ** Georges Charpak, Ukrainian-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2010) ** Michael Stewart (playwright), American playwright and librettist for the stage (d. 1987) * August 2 ** James Baldwin, American author (d. 1987) ** Carroll O'Connor, American actor (d. 2001) * August 3 – Leon Uris, American writer (d. 2003) * August 6 – Ella Jenkins, American folk singer of children's music * August 7 – Kenneth Kendall, British newsreader and presenter (d. 2012) * August 10 – Nancy Buckingham, British romance novelist * August 12 ** Derek Shackleton, English cricketer (d. 2007) ** Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq, leader of Pakistan (d. 1988) * August 13 ** Prince Alexander of Yugoslavia (d. 2016) ** Pierre Lardinois, Belgian politician (d. 1987) * August 14 – Holger Juul Hansen, Danish actor (d. 2013) * August 15 ** Werner Abrolat, German actor (d. 1997) ** Robert Bolt, English writer (d. 1995) ** Phyllis Schlafly, American activist (d. 2016) * August 16 ** Fess Parker, American former television actor, businessman (wine maker, resort operator) (d. 2010) ** Inez Voyce, American female baseball player * August 17 – Evan S. Connell, Jr., American novelist, poet, and short story writer (d. 2013) * August 18 – Frank Logue, 25th mayor of New Haven, Connecticut (d. 2010) * August 19 – Willard Boyle, Canadian physicist (d. 2011) * August 23 – Robert Solow, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate * August 24 ** Ahmadou Ahidjo, former President of Cameroon (d. 1989) ** Jimmy Gardner, British actor (d. 2010) * August 28 – Peggy Ryan, American dancer (d. 2004) * August 31 – Buddy Hackett, American comedian and actor (d. 2003) September ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 2 ** Daniel arap Moi, 2nd President of Kenya ** Sidney Phillips, Physician and WW2 marine (d. 2015) * September 3 – Mary Grace Canfield, American actress (d. 2014) * September 4 ** Joan Aiken, English writer (d. 2004) ** Anita Snellman, Finnish painter (d. 2006) * September 5 – Paul Dietzel, College football coach (d. 2013) * September 7 – Daniel Inouye, American politician who was the senior United States Senator from Hawaii and the President pro tempore of the United States Senate (d. 2012) * September 8 ** Hazel Brooks, American actress (d. 2002) ** Mimi Parent, Canadian painter (d. 2005) * September 9 ** Jane Greer, American actress (d. 2001) ** Rik Van Steenbergen, Belgian cyclist (d. 2003) * September 11 ** Tom Landry, American football player and coach (d. 2000) ** Rudolf Vrba, Noted Holocaust survivor; escapee from Auschwitz (d. 2006) * September 13 – Maurice Jarre, French composer (d. 2009) * September 14 – Abioseh Nicol, Sierra Leonean diplomat and author (d. 1994) * September 15 – Bobby Short, American entertainer (d. 2005) * September 16 – Lauren Bacall, American actress (d. 2014) * September 19 ** Don Harron, Canadian entertainer (d. 2015) ** Suchitra Mitra, Indian singer and composer (d. 2011) * September 20 – Hermann Buhl, Austrian mountaineer (d. 1957) * September 22 ** Charles Keeping, English illustrator (d. 1988) ** Gerald Schoenfeld, American chairman (d. 2008) ** Rosamunde Pilcher, English novelist * September 23 – Heinrich Schultz, Estonian cultural functionary (d. 2012) * September 24 **Nina Bocharova, Soviet gymnast **Marcello Mastroianni, Italian actor (d. 1996) * September 30 – Truman Capote, American author (d. 1984) October * October 1 ]] ]] ** Jimmy Carter, 39th President of the United States, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize ** William Rehnquist, 16th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 2005) * October 2 – Ruby Stephens, American female baseball player (d. 1996) * October 3 ** Harvey Kurtzman, influential editor/cartoonist and creator of Mad (d. 1993) * October 8 ** Alphons Egli, member of the Swiss Federal Council (d. 2016) ** John Nelder, British statistician (d. 2010) * October 10 ** Margaret Fulton, Australian food writer ** Ed Wood, American filmmaker (d. 1978) * October 11 – Mal Whitfield, American athlete (d. 2015) * October 13 – Moturu Udayam, Indian women's activist (d. 2002) * October 14 – Robert Webber, American actor (d. 1989) * October 15 ** Lee Iacocca, American industrialist ** Mark Lenard, American actor (d. 1996) * October 21 – Joyce Randolph, American actress * October 24 – Christine Glanville, English puppeteer (d. 1999) * October 25 – Billy Barty, American actor (d. 2000) * October 27 – Bonnie Lou, American singer (d. 2015) November ]] ]] * November 1 – Süleyman Demirel, former President of Turkey (d. 2015) * November 5 – Alice Colonieu, French artist (d. 2000) * November 6 ** Harlon Block, U.S. Marine flag raiser on Iwo Jima (d. 1945) ** Jeanette Schmid, famous German whistler (d. 2005) * November 9 – Robert Frank, Swiss photographer * November 10 – Russell Johnson, American actor (d. 2014) * November 11 – Evelyn Wawryshyn, Canadian professional baseball player * November 13 ** Motoo Kimura, Japanese population geneticist (d. 1994) ** Edward F. Welch, Jr., American admiral (d. 2008) * November 16 – Mel Patton, American athlete (d. 2014) * November 19 ** William Russell, British actor ** J. D. Sumner, American gospel singer (d. 1998) * November 20 – Benoît Mandelbrot, Polish-born mathematician (d. 2010) * November 21 – Joseph Campanella, American actor * November 22 – Geraldine Page, American actress (d. 1987) * November 23 – Anita Linda, Filipino actress * November 24 – Joanne Winter, American female professional baseball pitcher and LPGA player (d. 1996) * November 25 – Takaaki Yoshimoto, Japanese poet, critic, and philosopher (d. 2012) * November 28 – Dennis Brutus, South African poet and anti-Apartheid activist (d. 2009) * November 30 ** Allan Sherman, American comedy writer, television producer, and song parodist (d. 1973) ** Shirley Chisholm, American politician (d. 2005) December ]] * December 2 – Alexander M. Haig, Jr., American politician and former U.S. Secretary of State (d. 2010) * December 3 – Francisco Sionil José, Filipino novelist, Philippine National Artist for Literature * December 6 – Wally Cox, television and motion picture actor (d. 1973) * December 7 ** Bent Fabric, Danish pianist and composer ** Mário Soares, 105th Prime Minister of Portugal and 17th President of Portugal * December 11 – Heinz Schenk, German television moderator and actor (d. 2014) * December 12 – Ed Koch, Mayor of New York City from 1978 to 1989 (d. 2013) * December 13 ** Krishna Prasad Bhattarai, 29th Prime Minister of Nepal (d. 2011) ** Robert Coogan, American actor (d. 1978) * December 17 – Margaret Wigiser, American female professional baseball player * December 18 – Cicely Tyson, American actress * December 19 – Michel Tournier, French writer (d. 2016) * December 23 – Bob Kurland, American basketball player (d. 2013) * December 24 ** Abdirizak Haji Hussein, Somali diplomat and politician, 4th Prime Minister of Somalia (d. 2014) ** Mohammed Rafi, Indian playback singer (d. 1980) * December 25 ** Moktar Ould Daddah, 1st President of Mauritania (d. 2003) ** Rod Serling, American television screenwriter (d. 1975) ** Atal Bihari Vajpayee, 10th Prime Minister of India * December 31 ** Taylor Mead, American actor (d. 2013) ** Frank J. Kelley, the 50th Michigan Attorney General Date unknown * Tim Dinsdale, British aeronautical engineer and Loch Ness Monster seeker (d. 1987) * Harley D. Nygren, American admiral and engineer, first Director of the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Commissioned Officer Corps Deaths January ]] * January 2 – Sabine Baring-Gould, English composer and novelist (b. 1834) * January 4 – John Peters, American 19th century baseball player (b. 1850) * January 13 ** Albert Abrams, American doctor (b. 1863) ** Georg Hermann Quincke, German physicist (b. 1834) * January 14 – Luther Emmett Holt, American pediatrician (b. 1855) * January 16 – Licerio Gerónimo, Filipino military leader (b. 1855) * January 21 – Vladimir Lenin, Russian revolutionary and first Premier of the Soviet Union (b. 1870) * January 24 – Marie-Adélaïde, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (b. 1894) February ]] * February 3 – Woodrow Wilson, 28th President of the United States, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1856) * February 16 ** John William Kendrick, American railroad executive (b. 1853) ** Wilhelm Schmidt, German pioneer of superheated steam for use in locomotives (b. 1858) * February 17 **Henry Bacon, American architect (b. 1866) **Augustin Boué de Lapeyrère, French admiral (b. 1852) March * March 9 ** Panagiotis Danglis, Greek military leader and politician (b. 1853) ** Daniel Ridgway Knight, American artist (b. 1839) * March 22 ** Robert Nivelle, French World War I general (b. 1856) ** Louis Delluc, French film director (b. 1890) ** William Macewen, Scottish surgeon (b. 1848) * March 24 – Prince Kachō Hirotada of Japan (b. 1902) * March 29 – Charles Villiers Stanford, Irish composer, resident in England (b. 1852) * March 31 – Nilo Peçanha, 7th President of Brazil (b. 1867) April * April 1 – Frank Capone, American gangster and brother of Al Capone (b. 1895) * April 10 – Hugo Stinnes, German industrialist and politician (b. 1870) * April 14 – Louis Sullivan, American architect (b. 1856) * April 19 – Paul Boyton, Showman (b. 1848) * April 21 – Eleonora Duse, Italian actress (b. 1858) * April 24 – G. Stanley Hall, American psychologist and educator (b. 1846) May * May 4 – E. Nesbit, English author (b. 1858) * May 5 – Kate Claxton, American stage actress (b. 1848) * May 15 – Paul-Henri-Benjamin d'Estournelles de Constant, French diplomat, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1852) * May 26 – Victor Herbert, Irish dramatist (b. 1859) * May 31 – Charles Stockton, American admiral (b. 1845) June ]] * June 3 – Franz Kafka, Austrian author (The Trial) (b. 1883) * June 9 ** Andrew Irvine, English mountain climber (lost on Mount Everest) (b. 1902) ** George Mallory, English mountain climber (lost on Mount Everest) (b. 1886) * June 10 – Giacomo Matteotti, Italian socialist politician (assassinated) (b. 1885) * June 11 – Théodore Dubois, French composer and teacher (b. 1837) July * July 14 ** Isabella Ford, English socialist, feminist, trade unionist and writer (b. 1855) ** Isabella Stewart Gardner, American art collector and philanthropist (b. 1840) * July 23 – Frank Frost Abbott, American classical scholar (b. 1860) * July 27 – Ferruccio Busoni, Italian pianist and composer (b. 1866) August * August 3 – Joseph Conrad, Polish-born author (b. 1857) * August 7 – Bruce Grit, ex-slave and African-American historian * August 8 – Ernestine von Kirchsberg, Austrian painter (b. 1857) * August 15 – Francis Knollys, 1st Viscount Knollys, British Private Secretary to King Edward VII. (b. 1837) * August 17 – Pavel Urysohn, Russian mathematician (b. 1898) * August 18 – Antoine de Mitry, French general (b. 1857) * August 23 – Heinrich Berté, Austrian operetta composer (b. 1858) * August 25 – Mariano Álvarez, Filipino general (b. 1818) * August 31 – Todor Aleksandrov, Bulgarian revolutionary (b. 1881) September * September 6 – Archduchess Marie Valerie of Austria (b. 1868) * September 11 – Muhammad Jamalul Alam II, Sultan of Brunei (b. 1889) * September 15 – Frank Chance, American baseball player and MLB Hall of Famer (b. 1877) * September 25 – Lotta Crabtree, American stage actress (b. 1847) October ]] * October 12 – Anatole France, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1844) * October 18 – Giovanni Ancillotto, Italian World War I flying ace (b. 1896) * October 29 ** Frances Hodgson Burnett, Anglo-American writer (b. 1849) ** John Marden, Australian headmaster and pioneer of women's education (b. 1855) November ]] * November 4 – Gabriel Fauré, French composer (b. 1845) * November 9 – Henry Cabot Lodge, American politician (b. 1850) * November 10 ** Sir Archibald Geikie, Scottish geologist (b. 1835) ** Dean O'Banion, American gangster (b. 1892) * November 19 – Thomas Ince, American film producer (b. 1882) * November 21 – Florence Kling Harding, First Lady of the United States (b. 1860) * November 24 – Fernando Tamagnini de Abreu e Silva, Portuguese general (b. 1856) * November 29 – Giacomo Puccini, Italian composer (b. 1858) December * December 2 – Kazimieras Būga, Lithuanian linguist (b. 1879) * December 6 – Gene Stratton-Porter, American author, screenwriter and naturalist (b. 1863) * December 13 – Samuel Gompers, American labor leader (b. 1850) * December 20 – Ricardo Bellver, Spanish sculptor (b. 1845) * December 29 – Carl Spitteler, Swiss writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1845) * December 31 – Sir Samuel William Knaggs, British civil servant (b. 1856) Date unknown * Konstantinos Koumoundouros, Greek army officer and politician (b. 1846) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Manne Siegbahn * Chemistry – Not awarded * Physiology or Medicine – Willem Einthoven * Literature – Władysław Stanisław Reymont * Peace – Not awarded References Category:1924